More Than Blood
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: "We don't need to be blood related to be a family," Riker said softly. Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. All of them at the hospital for different reasons. They all have rough backgrounds. They're complete strangers to each other. They think they'll always be alone. They all thought that, until fate brought them all together. An R5 story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know. ANOTHER STORY?! Well, I have a updating schedule, so it's fine! Plus, I have Pineapple to help me! Anyway, this chapter is just an introduction of everyone in the story. NONE of them are related in any way, shape, or form! Kay? Alright, enough of my blabbering! To the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles Medical Center. It's just a normal hospital to other people, but for the people inside, it's home. Some have just arrived, and some have been there for their whole lives. Specifically, this hospital is special for 6 kids. They are complete strangers to each other. You may think they'll never meet, but fate has other plans...<p>

Riker Jackson. He's 18 years old, and has heart problems. His parents abandoned him in the hospital at birth. They thought he was a freak for having heart problems at such a young age. He was even at a very high risk of dying when he was being born. But, he pulled through. He has been at the hospital his whole life, and everyday, he's surpried that he's still alive. The owners of the hospital, Stormie and Mark, allowed him and 5 other kids to live at the hospital.

Ross Shor. He's 14 years old, and has cancer. Before Ross even found out he had cancer, his parents abused him, and he was bullied at school. Physically and emotionally. They found out he had cancer when he was 9 years old. His parents took this opportunity and just left him there, and they never came back. The only thing he has left of them is his mom's Fall Out Boy hoodie. His parents may not of loved him, but the hoodie was the only good memory he had of them. He thinks no one will ever love him, even though the doctors and nurses care for him. Stormie is the closest with him, since she was the first person he cried in front of.

Rydel Tenner. She's 16 years old, and has paralyzed legs. It happened during a car accident, where her mom and herself were the only 2 survivors. Her baby sister and dad passed away. Mark and Stormie let her stay at the hospital since her mom had a lot on her shoulders. She has her own wheel chair and is probably the most social. Even though she hasn't talked to the other specific kids, she's interacted with everyone else. Even though she's happy and bubbly on the outside, she's still a broken girl on the inside.

Rocky Mitchel. He's 15, and is mute. He lost his voice in a car accident. He was the only survivor. As soon as the drunk driver hit them, his parents died on impact. Mark was the first one he opened up to, and his wife and himself let Rocky stay. Doctors tell Rocky he can have a procedure to try and get his voice back, but Rocky says no everytime. He does want his voice back, but he's not desperate. He wants to stay the way he is. Plus, he can still communicate with people, just not with words.

Ellington Ratliff. He's 16 years old, and is disease prone. What that means is, he can catch any disease. At first, it was deadly because he kept getting sick out of nowhere. Now, they know the symptoms, so he can be treated right away. His parents don't even come to see him, because they're afaid of him. He was supposed to stay at the hospital anyway, but if he didn't have to, Stormie and Mark probably would of let him stay anyway. He's pretty much the joker. He can make anyone laugh at any time. Although, he's secretly scared for his life.

Finally, we have Ryland Lynch. He's 13, and he has a muscle spasm. Pretty much, he can break any bone in his body very easily. So, the hospital gave him a wheel chair, and people are watching him 24/7. His parents are, well, Stormie and Mark. He never really goes home because he needs to stay at the hospital to be supervised. He's pretty much the only one who actually has parents, but that doesn't mean he's happy. He used to be made fun of for his disease at school. But, his parents didn't know because he refused to tell them. Now, he's homeschooled.

They have one thing in common: music. It's the one thing that keeps them all going. They all have rough backgrounds. They all think they'll be alone. Well, they're completely wrong. They may be strangers, but that doesn't mean they will never meet. It doesn't mean that they won't become a family. To think, they all met each other the day each of them received bad news...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? This was only the introduction, the next chapter is where the real magic happens! This story will be updated every Friday, so be aware of that! Man, I have a lot of writing to do for you guys! Oh well! That'<strong>**s actually fun! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R! Byeeee! ㈳6**

**~Groot ㈶0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable. P.S, **_Italics _**is Rocky's handwriting! Except for the quote! K? Okay!**

* * *

><p><em> Friends are forever, but Family is <em>**LIFE**

Did you ever think the person you never said a word to could become part of your family? No one ever really does. Well, fate always has other ideas, and most of the time, it's one of the best ideas that fate brings.

Riker's P.O.V

I layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Now, you're probably thinking: oh! He's in his bedroom! But no, you're wrong. Completely wrong. I'm in the hospital. I live here, actually. I've been here for 18 years, and I don't think I'm ever leaving at this point. I have heart problems. Yeah, I know right? I'm surprised I lived this long too. My nurse, Angela, told me that I'm improving, but my heart still isn't strong enough to support itself. So, I have to have another stupid procedure in 2 weeks. My life is just a walk in the park! Note the sarcasm. I sighed and sat up in my bed. I never really talked to the other patients in the hospital, mostly because I've been alone my whole life. My parents didn't even want me. They thought I was a freak. So did some of the other patients. Just because I'm 18 and I have heart problems, doesn't mean I'm a freak! I'm a normal human being! But, people don't see that. The only people who accept me for who I am is Angela, Mark, and Stormie. No one else. I'm all alone in a pit of depression. I never really opened up to anyone, so I keep my feelings bottled up inside me. I haven't cried since I was like 5. That's how long I've kept it in. I don't know how much longer I'll manage to keep a straight face. So, no one really worries about me. But, I feel like I'm a kid. I never get a say in anything! The procedures don't even help me! I just feel worse, but do the doctors care? NO! Why can't there be someone in my life that understands me?! All of a sudden, I heard someone crying. I stood up and looked out my door. I saw a doctor walking out of someone's room, shaking their head. They looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look. I rolled my eyes. This is nothing new, but I'm tired of it! They all act like I'm going to disappear into thin air or something. I still heard someone crying from that room. What the hell is going on in there? Curiosity got the best of me and I walked to the room. I poked my head in and what I saw literally broke my heart. Although, it's already broken, but that's not the point. A blonde kid was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball, crying. He looked about 14, and he looked kind of pale. I guess you can say he kind of looked like a younger version of me. I couldn't just leave him there, so I walked in and sat next to him. He still didn't notice me. I put my hand in his shoulder and he flinched at my touch. Then, he looked up at me. His brown eyes were filled with tears.

"W-who are you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

I think my heart shattered by now. He looks so venerable, and I hate to say it, but, he looks weak too. I mean, I'm not being cruel, I'm speaking the truth! When I touched him, it's like he thought I was going to hurt him. Unless... you know what, I should probably say something before he thinks I'm crazy.

"That's not important right now. You obviously went through something traumatic. But, what happened?" I replied.

He looked at the ground and his eyes filled with more tears.

"You wouldn't care. No one cares about me," he whispered.

He sounds so, broken. Like me... Why do I feel like God is doing this on purpose?

"You and me both," I muttered.

But, he must of heard me, because he looked back up at me.

"You're alone to?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied, "And it sucks."

He let out a weak laugh.

"It really does," he agreed.

"Well, maybe we can be alone," I said, "together."

His eyes widned and were filled with shock.

"You want to be my friend?" he asked, still in shock, "Me? The cancer kid?"

Then, realization his him and he buried his head in his hands.

"Great, now you're going to call me a freak and leave me," he mumbled.

"I don't think you're a freak," I said, "Well, people think I'm a freak too."

He looked back up at me.

"What are you in for?" he asked.

"Heart problems," I replied, a little anger in my voice.

"You're not a freak," he said, "You seem normal to me."

I gave him a small smile, but it disappeared when I remembered what my problem does to me. He noticed my sudden mood change and sat up straight.

"You got some bad news to huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I have to have another surgery done that will make me feel like shit for weeks."

Well, at least you'll still be living," he said sadly, "I only have 4 months to live."

He curled back up into a ball and buried his head into his knees. I know I have no idea who he is, but, I have this feeling that I need to, protect him? Like, someone's out to get him. Does that make sense? But, that's probably me going crazy, right? I decided to take a daring move and I pulled him into a hug. At first, he froze, but then, he buried his head into my chest and cried. I don't know how long we were sitting there, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to be with him. Is that weird or is it just me? He finally calmed down a bit and sat up. He wiped his eyes with his hoodie and faced me.

"S-sorry," he apologized, "I s-should'nt of bothered you with m-my breakdown."

"No, don't apologize. I wanted to comfort you," I said.

He looked away and I knew he was smiling.

"Hey, can I know you're name?" I asked, "I shound of asked you that earlier."

He looked at me will a small smile.

"My name's Ross, Ross Shor," he replied, sticking his hand out.

I shook it and smiled back at him.

"I'm Riker, Riker Jackson," I said.

Rocky's P.O.V

I stormed out of my room with the doctors yelling at me, but I didn't listen. I ran until I reached the Teen Lounge. I sat down at the piano, and then I let the tears fall. I hate my life. I hate hospitals. I especially hate doctors. They should burn in hell. I know that sounds harsh, but I don't care at the moment. Okay, so I'm mute and lost my voice, right? And the doctors said I could have a procedure to try and get my voice back, but I said no. Now, they're forcing me. They don't even know what will happen, and they're FORCING me?! Do they not care about what I think? I slammed my hands down on the piano in anger, resulting in making a horrible noise.

"Bad day?" someone asked, walking in.

I turned around and saw a kid with brown hair walking my way. He sat in the chair across from me. I wiped my tears and nodded my head.

"Well, I'm having a bad day to, so let's bond!" he said.

I gave him a small smile. I like this kid. Why do I feel like I've known him my whole life all of a sudden? No, it's just me going crazy, right? I don't even know the guy!

"You lost your voice?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. How the hell does he know?! I just nodded my head. He smiled in victory.

"I knew it. My cousins mute also. I saw the signs," he said, "So, what happened to you that made you play that awful tune on the piano?"

I held up my finger and dug around in my pocket. I took out a pen and ripped a piece of a paper from the sign-in notebook. Apparently, we have to sign in to use the instruments they put in the lounge, but no one ever does. To me, it was a really stupid idea. Anyway, I started writing and gave it to him.

_The doctors are making me have a procedure to try and get my voice back. But, I don't want to! There may be a chance that I won't live through it, but they don't care about my opinion!_

He looked back up at me with a small frown on his face.

"I know how you feel," he said, leaning back in the chair.

I made a motion with my hand to tell him to continue. He let out a small laugh at my action and I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I kind of have this condition where I can get any disease, you name it," he started.

_Even Ebola?! _

He laughed at my comment.

"Suprisingly, yes," he replied.

My eyes widned and he burst out laughing. Then, he turned serious again.

"Anyway, it used to be really dangerous because I kept getting sick out of nowhere. Now, they know the signs before I'm going to catch a disease. But, they want to perform some tests on me, and I have no choice," he explained, "I pretty much have a chance of dying."

_Life is a bitch_

"I couldn't agree with you more," he sighed, "This thing is happening in 2 months."

_My procedure is happening in 3 months_

He sent me a playful glare.

"Lucky! You get to live longer!" he teased.

I stuck out my tounge at him and we started laughing. Well, we couldn't here mine, obviously. After we stopped, he slapped his head.

"I'm so stupid! I didn't even ask what your name is! I'm Ellington Ratliff," he said, "What's yours?"

_Rocky Mitchel, my name's Rocky Mitchel_

Rydel's P.O.V

I want to roll my wheelchair. Off a cliff. Into a pool of sharks. My life, is officially, OVER. I'm in the cafeteria, crying my eyes out. I just found out my mom committed suicide. Apparently, the pressure was just to much for her. All of my family, is gone. That's it, I'm alone again. I felt someone beside me but I didn't care who it was at the moment. I just want to be alone.

"You okay?" someone asked.

I looked at them through my tears. I couldn't really see who it was beaccause my vision was blurry, but that didn't stop me from glaring at them.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped.

When my vision fiannaly cleared, I looked at the person and I instantly regretted snapping at them. He looked about 13 years old and his eyes we're bloodshot, and he has a tear-stained face. Plus, he's in a wheelchair. Just like me. He looked like he was about to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I lost my mom," I apologized, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Wait, why do I care? When I get like this, I never apologize to anyone! But, I feel this, connection, towards him. Does that sound weird? It seems kind of freaky if you ask me. But, I can't help but resist the urge to pull him into a hug and tell him everything is going to be alright. Okay, I'm going insane!

"It's okay, I understand, I've been through hell too," he said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"My parents said that I need to go back to school, like, public school," he replied, "But, they don't know that I was bullied. I have this disease where I can break any bone in my body easily, so the hospital gave me a wheelchair. I never told my parents that I was bullied, because it was to hard for me. Plus, they get really busy."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here," I said.

Seriously, am I going insane?! But, this just feels right. Why do I have the feeling that I'm not alone? Why?! I'm alone, aren't I? All of my family is gone! But, am I wrong?

He gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks," he replied, "By the way, I'm Ryland Lynch."

I smiled at him.

"I'm Rydel Tenner."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they all met! Sort of! In the next chapter, they will all meet as a group, and it will be great, I promise! Also, I decided I'm going to do this thing where I put a quote in the beginning of every chapter, but just for this story, kay? okay! Every kiss begins with a Kay! Sorry, I saw that in a commercial once...Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! <strong>

**~Groot ㈶0**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


End file.
